elite_dawnfandomcom-20200213-history
Hadir
"Free will is a myth. Religion is a joke. We are all pawns, controlled by something greater. Memes, the DNA of the soul. They shape our will. They are the culture, they are everything we pass on. Expose someone to anger long enough, they learn to hate. They become a carrier. Envy, greed, despair… all memes. All passed along." - Hadir to Nyviel Kane Hadir Reanlli (born 9 BTC), also known as Dr. Leonid Pavel, was an Imperial heretic hunter, Imperial Intelligence marksman and Imperial Army combat advisor, whovleads the Elite Dawn as one of Ceiv Kane's most trusted lieutenants. During his time as diplomat of the Elite Dawn, Hadir overperformed in his position, shedding a poor light on his superior, Lord Maydi, losing his right hand to her anger. Despite this assault, Hadir continued his work, bringing more prestige to the organization and eventually overshadowing Maydi. Hadir was then placed into a work camp owned by his superior, Ceiv Kane, escaping in three days because of the poor security and using the other prisoners to his own ends. After escaping from the work camp, Hadir Reanlli assumed the position of Spymaster for the Elite Dawn. He was given command over the espionage program, which had been founded by Nyviel Kane. While in charge, he strengthened ties to other anti-heresy organizations and expanded the influence of the Elite Dawn. Hadir went on to command the short-lived Dawn Cartel and, now, the anarcho-capitalist nation of the Kane family. Biography Early Life Hadir Reanlli was born 9 BTC in Kaas City. Hadir attended the Kaas City Military Academy, acting as a reconnaissance scout and marksman. According to his instructor, Hadir was "among the finest we had", implying that he was a fairly capable soldier, as well as a reliable scout. Joining the Elite Dawn Around 14 ATC, Hadir was stationed on board Vaiken Spaceport, on leave for a short time. There, he met then-Apprentice Maydi, who was still under the instruction of Darth Kane. Hadir was one of the few Elite Dawn recruits to gain Ceiv's trust and favor, gaining him a unique position in the inner circle of the organization. Hadir quickly moved up the ranks of the Elite Dawn, eventually being positioned as chief diplomat by Ceiv himself. His achievements in this area were envied by his superior, the now Lord Maydi. During one of her outbursts, she assaulted Hadir, cutting off his hand with her lightsaber and threatening to blind him in one eye. Ceiv snapped her out of her rage, however, and Hadir was later given a fairly new cybernetic hand as compensation. Maydi lost a lot of face in the event, thus elevating Hadir to even higher levels, giving him, arguably, more authority than some of the Sith in the group. Personality and traits Hadir Reanlli has an innate desire for conflict, mostly because that was the only thing he truly knew, having been exposed to combat and military life at a fairly young age. However, he is also sometimes compassionate and forgiving towards his friends and enemies, forgiving Ceiv Kane after he sent him to a work camp and forgiving Baljinder Kane for almost killing him during a training exercise. However, he was willing to kill Maydi to prevent her from brutalizing him any further. Although not sadistic like Godusek, and not as angry and vengeful to the same degree as some of his fellow Elite Dawners, Hadir does display a vengeful and angry side, such as when he was mutilated by Maydi by losing his hand and being savagely assaulted, being left to die slowly and painfully. Hadir managed to contain it, but his disgust for Maydi, while it wasn't as apparent with Ceiv and Nyviel, was clear. Despite this, he can be very wise and humanistic, exercising restraint with his authority. During his youth, he was also willing to sacrifice himself for his country if need be, although why he defended the Empire and the Sith came into serious question after he was forcibly sent to a work camp in an experience that showcased to him how even the best of soldiers are expendable to the Sith. While Hadir does still have some respect for his Imperial citizenship, he swore he wasn't going to live his life the way his fellow Imperial officials did, as a tool for corrupt political and religious aims, and anything he did would be done out of loyalty to himself rather than a country. Perhaps the biggest effect on Hadir's personality was when he was assaulted by Lord Maydi, who was akin to a close friend to him, an action that continues to haunt him. Hadir was disillusioned after almost being killed by her, His disillusionment with the Sith was pushed further when he was sent to a work camp, charged with domestic terrorism. Hadir believes that Ceiv, and, by extension, the Sith, betrayed him and everything he stood for as a soldier. Due to a combination of both his training at the Kaas City Military Academy and his drills in Imperial Intelligence, Hadir is resilient to varying levels of torture to prevent him from talking.